


Hymn

by Claire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-28
Updated: 2009-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what humanity became because of you, he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hymn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Porn Battle VII](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html) for the prompt _blasphemy_.

Castiel doesn't pause as he pulls the cloth off the altar, cup and candle and the scent of smoke and lavender falling to the floor. Doesn't pause as he lays Dean down, hot and willing and _human_ , as his hands reach out and tug at Castiel's clothes.

"Cas, please--" The words are a benediction, a prayer to the Heavens and Castiel can do nothing but respond.

He has the power to destroy, to save, to sweep humanity from this Earth in a cleansing wave of fire, but right here, right now, none of it matters except this man. Flawed and wrong and utterly perfect in his being.

"Dean--" The name falls from Castiel's lips, tone quiet and reverential in its longing. And he needs to touch Dean, to _know_ him, so he reaches out with the power that was given to him to carry his Father's will across the sky. Reaches out, and then there is skin against skin, clothes abandoned and forgotten in an instant.

"Yes. Oh god, Cas--"

Dean's fingers are hot against his chest, burning sharper than the fires of Hell and purer than the songs of Heaven as they move over his skin, tempting Castiel's flesh to hardness.

And Castiel needs to touch, to taste. He leans down and licks, tongue swiping across the offering that is Dean Winchester laid before him. Honey and spice and salt and _Dean_ , and Castiel wants more. Dean's thighs tremble beneath Castiel's fingers as he is spread out under the angel's gaze, body straining towards Castiel.

"Please--"

Castiel has heard people beg before - _save us_ , _help us_ , _heal us_ \- but never before has he wanted so badly to hear it again. Dean, voice broken and harsh, begging for Castiel's touch. Castiel's fingers wrap around Dean's flesh, holding and caressing, as his other hand moves to the mark, _his_ mark, on Dean's shoulder, hot and red and binding him to Dean until eternity ends.

Dean is moving under Castiel's touch, hard and sinuous, thrusting into Castiel's hand with each shuddering whimper that draws from his body. This is what humanity is, Castiel thinks, and he can't help but want more. Wants to wring everything out of Dean, to take everything Dean has to offer and give him everything in return.

The mark flares between them as Castiel _pushes_ and Dean moves into him, sudden and sharp, coating Castiel's hand in his release as he screams his desire into the air. 

And _this_ , this is why his Father's child died. Given unto Earth and taken again in the name of hope and filth and love and need and sin and shame all packaged in bodies that want and bleed.

Castiel looks up at the figure watching over them, skin too pale and eyes too blue and thorns resting on blood.

This is what humanity became because of you, he thinks.

And it is _glorious_.


End file.
